


A Drink and Dance

by warchiefsteph



Series: Athena & The Arcana [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Unsubtle Flirting, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefsteph/pseuds/warchiefsteph
Summary: A dangerous doctor? A slip of paper stolen from a library? An apprentice magician and a dance shared in the midst of a rowdy bar?More likely than you think.





	A Drink and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't usually write in first person, but it came easily to me as the style of the game is in first person as well. This takes place in the Rowdy Raven, during the scene with Julian, but added flavor to give a bit more background to my apprentice, Athena's, relationship building with Julian.

      “ **I’m sorry.** ”  


      He looked up from his drink, dark grey eye watching me curiously. The scroll was clenched tightly within my fist, the old, yellowed parchment crinkling within my grip. Why I held it still, I wasn’t sure. Perhaps I didn’t want to lose it. Perhaps I didn’t want him to feel as accusatory as I appeared. Of course, the man’s life was still held in the palms of my hands; how easy it could be to hand him over to the Countess, to be done with the predicament entirely. To have him swing by the neck and return back to the shop and continue living my life with Asra, as though nothing had changed.

      My features hardened, frown deepening.  _No. I can’t do that_.

      Julian’s hands rested before him, fingertips pressed together as he watched me, raising his brows at my obvious distress. Under his gaze, I could feel my pulse rise, and finally, I shoved the scroll back into my pack, pushing the thought from my mind. As joyous as he seemed before, as at ease as he was, the mere thought of handing him over without a full trial, without revealing all the facts of the Count’s murder, didn’t settle right with me. The entire affair was a fishy ordeal, and nothing, thus far, pointed me into the direction that Julian was the killer. Nothing but an eyewitness account, and really, how truthful could it be? Hell, I had only been in the palace for less than a week. There was more to be discovered. There had to be.

      “ **The last time someone looked at me the way you do,** ” Julian jested, a grin curving his lips, “ **I believe I was about to have a man’s fist hit me square in the face. It’s a bit fuzzy, I’ll admit.** ” He sat back with a flourish, fingers running along his jaw in thought, though his eye dared not leave mine. A moment later, he chuckled and reached for his beer, running a single, long finger along the rim. “ **If you’re apologizing for,** ” he trailed off, nodding his head vaguely in the direction of my pack, “ ** _that_ , you needn’t. I would rather you not get into trouble on my account.**”

      “ ** _Heh_.** ” My eyes narrowed, drawing my own drink nearer to me. It wasn’t the same as the first–the color was rich, and it tasted faintly of raspberries, and very sweet, even more delicious than the first. Wine was more my speed, but the Rowdy Raven didn’t seem the type of establishment to necessarily carry my brand of drink, especially the kind Nadia had served in the Palace. When it came to wine, I had particular tastes, none of which would be found here.

      “ **Athena, _please_ , no long faces tonight. Shall I get you another drink? Something to eat? A song and dance?**”

      The way he looked at me, it was as though he was pleading with me, teasingly so. With a quirk of his brows, his lips lifted into a more devious grin than before when my features betrayed me, a small smile dancing across my lips. Though I tried to hide it behind my hand and a cough, raising my drink before my face to cover what I could, I was not fast enough to avert suspicions. He stretched his arms above him, resting them behind his head as his legs stretched beneath the table. There was nothing subtle about his motions; the obvious brush of his legs against mine, one resting on either side of me, had a faint blush creeping slowly onto my face. Truth be told, it was refreshing to see him like this, so relaxed and unashamed, and my hands wrapped around my drink, nails tapping idly against the cup.

**“Alright, then, good Doctor,** ” I grinned, leaning back. A lock of wavy, red hair had fallen into my eyes, and I noticed a few burrs tangled within. “ **What would you have me do?** ”

      His grin widened, and I made a point to ignore it–furthermore, ignore the knotting in my stomach–reaching for the burrs to pull them free. However, not a moment passed when he had reached toward me as well, long fingers gently removing them in my stead. I flinched at the touch; it was not unwelcome, however it was unexpected, and a soft chuckle fell from his lips, side-glancing at my drink, noticing I had finished it.

      “ **I would have you have another drink, I think,** ” he said thoughtfully, rising slowly to his feet. “ **The raspberry will do?** ”

      “ ** _Please,_** ” I replied, a bit eagerly than intended. It really was delicious, and at the moment, my palace troubles weren’t a thought in my mind. In fact, the atmosphere–though a bit darker than I was used to–made me think of the evenings when Asra treated me to a drink, after a long day of learning.

      “ **Your word is my _command_ , Athena,**” he replied, brushing the strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. With a flourish, and a cocky grin, he paraded toward the bar for the third time and I, with a huff, threw myself back in my seat, hiding my steadily reddening face behind my hands.

_Athena, get a hold of yourself!_

      I distinctly remembered my task, and yet here I was, spending my evening having a drink with the very man I was summoned to bring to justice. It didn’t feel right, though–not the drinks, but the mystery. There was too much I didn’t know, too much left in the dark that I could not, in good conscious, bring him in. Too much riding on my shoulders. How the hell would I pull any of this off?

      I dragged my hands down my face, closing my eyes, listening to the upbeat music that carried throughout the tavern. Really, it didn’t sound unlike any other bar I had been in. With my eyes closed, the laughter, the stories, the grinding of chair feet against wooden floors, it was all the same. Even the smells of the food wafting through the air wasn’t a far cry from what I was used to. Truth be told, I was really enjoying myself, and opening my eyes again, I rested my elbows on the table, chin in my hands as I surveyed the room again. Sure, the crowd was a bit rougher around the edges, and there were far more glass bottles crashing against walls, but it was homey and happy. Real.

      Golden gaze flickering to the bar, I caught Julian leaning jaunty against the counter, speaking animatedly with the barkeep. His hands told stories that words alone could not express; it was as though he performed as he spoke, and the grin he wore on his lips had my heart a-flutter. Dear god, was I really this affection-starved? I couldn’t make out his words, but the barkeep nodded, shuffling off for the third pair of drinks, and Julian, again, leaned heavily against the counter, casting a glance back at our table, the eye not covered by the eyepatch glinting playfully. He caught me staring, that much was obvious, and he arched his back with a sly grin, rolling broad shoulders as though to put on a show.

_This guy._

      I couldn’t help but to grin in return, and I stretched out my legs, toes touching the seat opposite me–his seat. I watched him shamelessly; my head buzzed a bit, but it was nothing of concern, and the effect of the drink seemed to help me relax, taking my mind off the disaster waiting for me back at the palace. I still had to find the guard with the Emperor card, and I didn’t want to think about what would happen if I couldn’t find them. Shit.

      I hadn’t noticed Julian return with the drinks, and I started as mine was placed before me, eyes flickering up to his. A crease of concern appeared between his brows as he frowned, tilting his head curiously, and quickly, I adopted an unbothered grin, waving my hand dismissively before he could ask.

      “ **Was a bit lost in thought, don’t worry,** ” I said, clearing my throat. I knew he could see right through my bullshit, and I raised my brows, almost pleadingly, that he wouldn’t pursue the question further. I wasn’t feeling up to talk about it, especially considering the subject, and thankfully, he nodded, taking a moment to pick another bramble out of my hair.

      “ **If you want to escape so badly,** ” he tutted, gingerly picking through the red tresses. “ **You could find a way that isn’t so…covered in thistles.** ”

      “ **Excuse me for not knowing my way around after one day,** ” I said, tilting my head back to look at him. Though he was quite done picking the brambles and burrs out, he still twirled my hair between his gloved fingers. “ **Maybe I should ask, shall I?** ”

      He snorted, shaking his head.  **“I only jest,** ” he replied, letting my hair fall through his fingers.

      “ **I’m sure**.” I rolled my eyes, lifting the new drink to my lips, hiding a grin as I took a deep drink. It was just as delicious, just as savory as the previous, and yet somehow, it tasted richer, more enticing. Perhaps it was the atmosphere that enhanced the flavors…maybe it was the doctor, playing idly with my hair, a grin on his face that had my stomach churning.  Regardless, it was glorious.

      Julian still hovered beside me, lips pursed as one hand rested on the table, fingers drumming along to the beat of the music, his other resting on his hip. His gaze was fixed on the barkeep again, and curiously, I followed his gaze, eyes alight with interest as the man yelled at the tavern musicians, and suddenly the mood of their instruments changed completely. The music was upbeat, their voices joyous, and I couldn’t help but to feel myself bob along to the beat. I itched to get up and dance; it wasn’t often that I was afforded the opportunity, and even less now that I was at the palace, but it was a pastime I adored, and I thought I was pretty good at it, myself. Still, I didn’t move from my seat, and I was only pulled from watching the musicians when Julian backed away from the table, bowing dramatically before me.

      “ **I know that look,** ” he said with a cock of his brow. “ **You dance?** ”

      My eyes narrowed, wondering if this was a part of his plan, however I was a bit skeptical of the scene. He must have sensed it, because rather than offer his hand to me, he backed away further, with a practiced step toward the center of the bar. The crowd dispersed, their hollering growing in volume, as though they were waiting for this moment the entire night. They circled around Julian, leaving only the largest table at the center, and I shifted in my seat, watching with interested, my feet dangling before me, jiggling to the beat of the drums.

      With each beat, he stomped at the ground, slowly at first, accompanied by a clap of his hands. The way he looked at me as he did so…was he toying with me? Enticing me to join the fray and dance alongside him? I was tempted, I’ll admit, but I turned it back around on him, merely raising a brow, crossing my arms in an attempt to coax out a greater challenge.

      His smirk was knowing–I would cave eventually, but not without giving him a run for his money–and he merely shrugged, offering his hand to an old woman at his side. She was tiny, not even reaching up to his shoulders, but she placed a hand on her chest, as though flustered that he would even offer. Regardless, she slipped from her seat, brushing off her clothes, and immediately began her dance beside him.

      It was a quick jig, her feet surprisingly nimble for a woman of her years, and Julian laughed with gusto as he matched her rhythm, releasing her hand if only to get the crowd clapping in time with the music. I sipped my drink, watching him enjoy himself. This was a far cry from the man I had met in my shop, only days earlier. Then, he was rushed, panicked. Now, he was at ease, happy, and enjoying himself. The two were two completely different men, and warmth blossomed in my chest–whether from my drink or from the feeling being around him gave me, I did not know. Still, the crowd became more animated, drinks handed about from patron to patron, yelling happily when he twirled the woman. Her wrinkled face cracked into a wide smile, and though I could not see his eyes, I could imagine how they shown, with the smile fixed on his features.

      Hell, I was bought. Slowly, I slipped from my seat to join my spot in the crowd. I towered over most–it always came as a surprise if I met someone taller than me. Even my own mentor was a sight shorter, and though it didn’t bother either of us, it was always good for a tease when he was giving me a hard time. Still, my height and flaming hair would make it difficult to keep myself hidden from view as I gently pushed my way through, but he was entranced enough in his dance that he would not notice me until he and the woman were finished.

      I watched dreamily, or so I was told. A man beside me nudged my ribs, nodding his head toward Julian and the woman, knowing well that I patiently waited my turn. I didn’t say anything, only grinned sheepishly as my hand reached up to rub the back of my neck demurely. It was a sight to watch, truly, and the happiness that seemed to radiate from the woman flowed throughout the entire pub, and each patron I could see bobbed in time with the music, eager to join in themselves.

      The music came to an end, at least this song, and Julian bowed as the woman curtsied in return, and he held her hand up, softly brushing his lips against her knuckles in thanks. Giggling as she shuffled off, the crowd roared, and again the man beside me nudged me, easing me forward as he could. Julian, raised his arms, however, turning slowly in a circle, a circle that would end with his eye fixed upon me, his sly grin infectious.

      The crowd parting before me, Julian held out his hand as the music began with a short, slow prelude, and I could feel dozens of eyes upon me, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. I pushed it away, extending my hand out, and the moment my fingers rested in his, his hand was clasped around mine, pulling me forward without a second thought. I might have been caught off-guard if I hadn’t known his plan beforehand, but my feet knew exactly what they were doing. Within seconds, I was pressed flush against him, hands resting against his chest, fingers drumming against the exposed skin, while his arms wrapped casually around my waist.

      “ **Doctor, _please_ ,**” I murmured, raising my brows, unable to hold back a smile. He peered at me down his nose, dark, grey eye glimmering enticingly.

      “ **Should I have asked?** ” he mused just as quietly, quirking a brow. The crowd’s eyes were on us, expecting a show, and I could tell he was drawing it out for the attention. “ **Perhaps I shall.** ”

      He backed away, taking my hands in both of his, and from what I could tell, it looked as though he was about to make a ridiculously grand proposal for a simple bar dance. However, as quick as he was, I was faster, and I managed to press my finger against his lips before they parted, my eyes flashing dangerously.

      “ **I don’t think that’ll be necessary,** ” I replied. “ **As I _happily_ oblige.**”

      His brows raised in slight surprise, but a moment later, he had straightened up again, dropping one hand, his other still held firmly around mine. “ **As you say, my dear, but I had a spectacular offer planned, should you want it.** ”

      I rolled my eyes with a grin as he bent at the waist in a dramatic bow, lips curved into a pleased smirk. I was half tempted to turn away, if only to rile him, but I thought better of it for the moment. I knew, as well as he, that I would enjoy this dance for the time.

      As though our minds were on the same track, our arms raised gracefully, our feet tracing our steps on the ground in time with the slow prelude. The song was familiar–it would speed up soon, as would we, but I was happy to make a show of it, listening to the hollers encircle us from the crowd. I could feel his hand squeeze mine gently, and I cast him a sideways glance, demure grin still plastered across my face.

      “ **Get on with it, Julian!** ” roared one patron.

      “ **Show her a good time!** ” shouted another.

      The music began to quicken, and his feet began to move in time, but I was one step ahead of him. My hand slipped from his, and suddenly I was twirling, my hair bouncing about my face while my feet moved a tad sluggishly, the sandals I wore rather unfit for the type of music they played. Julian stood back, barking in laughter, his features bright with delight, and I cast him a smug glance, one foot crossing over the other while edging toward him, my hand held out for him to take.

      “ **For a moment, there, I didn’t think you’d let me join, Athena!** ” he exclaimed, and as I spun right into his arms, his hands finding me instantly, it was as though he was just as practiced in the art of dancing as he was as a doctor.

      “ ** _Please_ , and pass up an opportunity to see this?**” I replied, ducking under his arm as he spun me. “ **The very thought!** ” The sash around my waist gathered and spun, fanning out around me in my joyous twirl, and my feet stomped the ground in the exact rhythm as Julian’s, following the beat of the music as it played. I could feel myself growing warm, not just because of the dancing, but the proximity the doctor had to me; he hovered closely behind, hand resting at my waist, the other holding out my arm delicately, and I could nearly feel his chest brush against my back. Perhaps it was, or perhaps it was wishful thinking, but I didn’t have a moment to think on it when suddenly, my feet parted from the ground, and I was lifted into the air. The crowd roared, and my surprise was masked as my hair fell into my face, but my hands were clenched upon Julian’s on my waist, before he set me down, my feet hitting the ground with a thud.

      I recovered quickly, and twirled, and a skip in the beat allowed me to pause, facing Julian as he stood a breadth away, peering at me, his cocky smirk sending warmth blossoming from my twisting stomach. His chest heaved at the exertion, as did mine, and his pale cheeks were colored in a rosy flush, though I couldn’t tell if it was because of the dancing or something more. However, the telltale glance of his eye to my mouth had me wondering, and I bit my lip coyly to garner a reaction. His gaze quickly flickered to mine, and his jaw clenched, but the moment was lost the second the musicians resumed their tune, and Julian was in the act again, dancing circles around me.

      I laughed, backing away to allow him his time in the limelight, clapping my hands in time with the music, encouraging the bar to do the same. They were very receiving and quite excited to see the dance continue, and regardless of whether I danced with Julian or not, I bobbed in place, off to the side, watching him happily. As bubbly as I felt, even the darkest of thoughts couldn’t push their way through, and not a moment too soon, Julian had swept me back into the circle, spinning me to the center of attention.

      However, I didn’t particularly care to dance alone. With a grin, I bounced toward him, my hands encircling his as I tugged him toward me. It was my turn to catch him by surprise, and though he stumbled slightly, his long form recovered quickly. He was a natural, and it seemed that partnering with me only enhanced his abilities. Of course, that didn’t mean he was simply going to end this dance there, in the center of the bar, oh no.

      Breaking free of my hands, he bounded back toward the table, jumping upon the bench, and then onto the surface itself, bending forward to offer me his hand when he turned back around. Part of me would have refused, but the greater, stronger part of me could not have said no, regardless of consequence. One step, two steps, three, and I had crossed the open space between us, reaching out to grasp his hand, allowing him to pull me up the rest of the way. I was a bit apprehensive that the table could hold both our weights, but when I looked into his eye, saw the glimmer of joy that danced within, coupled with the genuine smile he wore upon his lips, I didn’t worry. His hands held mine and we stomped, we twirled. Our hands parted, if only to focus on each other’s steps, to match one another perfectly, as if rehearsed for years. Our hands found each other’s again, and he spun me one last time, and he dipped me, one hand on my hip, fingertips kneading my skin a touch more than truly necessary, the other hand supporting my back. My hair cascaded down behind me, bright golden eyes alight with joy as they met his stormy gaze, and my leg popped up, pointing straight outward. There was a certain serenity in his demeanor that I had not yet seen, and even as the bar roared, it was drowned out by the racing of my heart against my chest, pressed flush against his, even as he slowly brought me upright again.

      His hand remained at the small of my back, the other brushing back my crimson curls, and I nibbled my lip, hands once again resting on his chest. I could feel his chest heaving, the thump of his heart beating against my fingertips, the ruddy glow of his features still burning bright. I could imagine how my own face looked; the heat which seemed to radiate from us both were a telltale sign, and slowly, we drew apart, casting our gazes aside in a fluster, though his fingers remained interlocked with my own.

      However, barely a moment passed when Julian had adopted a dramatic pose once again, lifting my arm high into the air as he alighted from the table, stepping down in a single, fluid movement. Brandishing an arm behind him, sweeping toward me as I stood, alone, on the tabletop, he barely contained his joy as he introduced me to the crowd.

      “ **Friends, _Athena_!** ”

      His voice boomed over the tumult, and I grinned meekly, wiggling my fingers in a shy sort of wave. Before me, Julian glanced at me from over his shoulder, coming to my rescue as he offered his hand to me, encouraging me to take it. Grasping it firmly, I stepped off the table carefully, onto the bench, and then jumped from the bench to the ground, landing lightly beside him. As the crowd continued to laugh, clapping happily at the performance given to them, he took pause, lifting my hand slowly to his lips. His eye glimmered in the light, a crooked grin gracing his features, and I watched him closely, eyes fixed unwaveringly on his gaze. With a certain grace, he pressed his lips again my knuckles, my skin prickling and I couldn’t help but to laugh demurely, casting my gaze aside. Obviously pleased, he straightened, bringing the attention back to me, and ducking my head, I took the lead, squeezing through the tightly-packed area to reach our table, utterly exhausted but completely satisfied. Julian, likewise, seemed pleased, and as we reached our destination, and I plopped down in the seat I had previously occupied, he knocked his hip against mine, as though to scoot me over, his long frame collapsing beside me as we got comfortable. My drink was still there, untouched–a simple spell revealed that neither of our drinks had been tampered with–and sliding it toward me, I took a deep drink, not quite quenching the thirst that the dance had left me with.

      A yawn escaped me, and I bumped my shoulder softly against his, and Julian stretched in his seat, his arm falling heavily over my shoulder, fingers running idly against his jaw. “ **Now, that was the most fun I’ve had in a while, Athena** ,” he mused, casting his own, weary gaze upon me. “ **I’ll have to thank you for that, next time we meet.** ”

      I snorted, leaning my head back, a silly grin on my face. “ **Why not now?** ” I asked, allowing my eyes to flutter shut. My grin became a smirk when I felt him freeze beside me, yet relax a moment later, and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face, laughing softly.

      “ **Because the Rowdy Raven isn’t exactly the thanks I would have in mind, eh?** ” I cracked my eye open, glancing at him, and my heart fluttered when I saw his knowing smirk.

      “ **Maybe you’re right,** ” I replied, casually leaning my head against his shoulder, eyes closed again as I ignored the unrelenting flutter. He stiffened once more, and a soft chuckle fell from my lips. There was little that could pull me from my peaceful trance, and the warmth radiating from Julian was enough to send me into a sleepy, crush-induced stupor. Julian didn’t seem to mind, either, and as he leaned toward me, I nestled closer to his shoulder, noting the deep scent of musk that permeated his clothing. Nice.

      “ **This was fun though. We should do it again.** ”


End file.
